expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
A Normal Day
"A Normal Day" is a series of forum simulators created by ExpitheCat on May 5, 2014. The first episode was uploaded on his "TTTE Brony" account on that date, and had him going through MLPForums and looking at certain posts (mostly from the site's Rarity Fan Club) while commentating on some of the posts, however the next episode was uploaded more than a month later on the same account using the traditional forum simulator format with text to speech pictures and screenshots of posts. After a few months, the next episode was finally uploaded on September 13, 2014, this time on his main account and titled "A Normal Day on MLPForums + ROBLOX Forums." Like the previous episode, this one used the traditional forum simulator format with the text to speech voices and screenshots of posts, however this also implemented a minor story showing ExpitheCat (thomasfan6 at the time) going into his lab 20 years into the future, looking back on two video files containing two different forum simulators. At the end, however, the lab explodes, only to turn out that he was dreaming about the whole thing. This one goes on two forums that ExpitheCat frequented at the time, those being MLPForums and the ROBLOX forums (specifically Off Topic). After the third episode was uploaded, ExpitheCat planned to make another episode in the future, even going as far as to announce "MLPForums Simulator #3 (or #4 if you count that crappy one I made where I was just reading the posts) and ROBLOX Forums Simulator #2. Both will be hopefully in the making and actually seperated (unlike MLPForums Simulator #2/Roblox Forums Simulator #1)" in his Look Back at 2014 on MLPForums (which has been "drafted" so only he can view it), hinting at the next forum simulators being seperate and not tied together as one like the third episode. However, following this, the next episode never ended up being made, presumably due to the AT&T Text to Speech voices being taken down, and the series was passively considered cancelled. About 2 and a half years later however, a fourth episode was published on July 27, 2017, as a response to ROBLOX's forum merge causing the removal of most of the already existing subforums (including Off Topic) and is considered the official finale of the series. While not having the same "story" elements thing that the previous video did, this one does start by showing ExpitheCat in his room, walking up to his computer to find out about the forum merge and ends with him walking out of the room. After the end credits, he comes back to type (seemingly) one last forum post. This video has been taken down from the public on Youtube due to copyright infringement. Episodes # A Normal Day on MLPForums ("Voice" Version) # A Normal Day on MLPForums ("Text to Speech" Version) # Another Normal Day on MLPForums + ROBLOX Forums # A Normal Day on Off Topic - The Purge of the ROBLOX Forums Trivia * Originally, the Text to Speech version of A Normal Day on MLPForums was uploaded as "Another Normal Day on MLPForums." However, after the third episode was released, the "Voice" version was made unlisted and the Text to Speech version was renamed to A Normal Day on MLPForums. * Originally, the fourth episode was uploaded on July 26 at 12:51 AM and was intended to be published at 12:00 PM on July 27, however was delayed due to uncertainty what time the forum merge. Once he came back, he discovered the forum merge had taken place, he published the video at 7:24 PM still on the same day. Category:Web series Category:Youtube series